


take me back to the night we met.

by lcmustdie



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Cheating, Derek Morgan Cheats, Drug Use, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Spencer Reid, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Sad, Smoking, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Suicide Attempt, Title from a Lord Huron Song, author isnt sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcmustdie/pseuds/lcmustdie
Summary: derek cheats. spencer smokes.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Random Girl, Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	take me back to the night we met.

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: reference to drug use, suicide.

**I am not the only traveler, who has not repaid his debt.**

"spencer? what're you doing out here?" derek. "spence, baby, what's happening?"

i don't know what's happening and i don't know how to tell him something's happening. i'm out on the balcony, cars moving under us as i try to keep my cool.

"spencer, are you smoking? what the fuck?"

he's moving towards me as if he wasn't in a bar dancing with some pretty little thing not even thirty minutes ago. i don't move, i don't see why i should move. 

"babe, talk to me," 

**I've been searching for a trail to follow**

"no." i interrupt after taking a long, calming drag from my cigarette. "no i don't want to talk to you anymore."

"what? baby you need to calm down."

"don't tell me what the fuck to do. i know."

he pauses, not moving towards me anymore. 

"you know what?"

"i know you're fucking some pretty young thing while i'm here having panic attacks because i'm fucking  _ exhausted.  _ i'm fucking tired, derek. i'm smoking again for gods sake and i'm about a week away from starting to shoot up again. and i have no fucking idea why i'm being honest to you when all you do is lie." by now i probably look crazy. i'm facing him, waving my hands so much i'm at risk of dropping the only stable thing in life and catching the dying plants we have on fire. 

they were beautiful once, but they've died with our relationship.

derek pauses, staring at me.

"you," he swallows, pinching the bridge of his nose, "you want to start shooting up again?"

"that's the most important part morgan?" i know calling him morgan is a low blow, but i don't care anymore. cheating on me is a low blow.

"i'm morgan now, huh? because i made a mistake?"

"you're morgan now because you made a mistake and didn't tell me."

"spence-"

"don't fucking call me that. and get the fuck away from me."

"ok jesus, fine," he backs up, his hands by his face like a white flag. "spencer, please, i'm sorry. i made a mistake. i fucked up and i'm so sorry. i cut it off with her right away."

i don't fucking care anymore. i can't care anymore. so i jump.

**Take me back to the night we met.**


End file.
